mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Beatrice Trudeau
Beatrice Josee Trudeau is a character in Bully, and was a member of the Nerds at Dixmor Academy. She was also a part of the peanut gallery in Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. Role in game Jimmy Hopkins first encounters Beatrice when Petey asks him to deliver a package to her. Shortly after that, Jimmy encounters Beatrice and Mandy when he wanders into the Girl's Dorm. Mandy has stolen her lab notes, and she manipulates Jimmy into retrieving them for her from Mandy's locker in the gym. After this, she falls in "love" with Jimmy and writes about him in her diary, but only so she could then show that around and everybody would laugh at Jimmy. The diary is subsequently confiscated by Umberto Hattrick when he catches her writing in it, however, and so she manipulates Jimmy again into retrieving it from the school after curfew. Jimmy, despite having professed disinterest in her earlier, returns her affections after this. She gives Jimmy a soda when he's fighting Troy Miller and Davis White when he's trying to get back one of Melvin O'Connor's character sheets. Later, Beatrice is seen complaining with the other nerds to Jimmy about rats being in the library. During Chapter 1, Mandy and Beatrice have a catty exchange on the bulletin board. Mandy posts something requesting the location of Beatrice's "lost popularity", then ridicules Trudeau for not making the cheerleading squad. Beatrice responds by saying the Nerds will tutor anyone except Mandy. Beatrice can also be seen entering several of Hopkins's classes. Beatrice also had a gay relationship with Angie Ng before Ng fell in love with Earnest Johnson and Bea and Angie said their goodbyes. Angie also liked to sexually abuse, not in a too hurtful way, Pinky Gauthier around with Beatrice watching it satisfyingly. However, sometimes Trudeau would get the punishment, much to her enjoyment. In 2016 Beatrice and Ng were back together as a couple only to break up in 2018 when Beatrice was found cheating on her with an unknown guy at the local cafe. Quotes Total Drama:TBBMT In "Aftermath: Boonie Over Troubled Vodka", Bea appears in the peanut gallery, along with the others who did not qualify for Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour. When Stephanie McMahon ask the non-competing contestants on whether are they disappointed on not competing the show, Beatrice tells her that they rather lose a chance for the million dollars than having Jax Briggs and White Rabbit torture them like they do the ones who compete. When Boonie MacFarlane refuse to come out to the stage, feeling ashamed for cheating on Wade Martin during her time on the show, Beatrice helps to coax her nervousness. She relays to Wade and Steph that Boonie will only come out if she can sing on her own terms. After Martin and Boonie patch up their relationship, Trudeau is seen in the green room, consoling the pole about Boonie and Martin getting back together and begins to flirt with it. In "Aftermath: Revenge of the Telecom" Beatrice, along with the rest of the peanut gallery, answered calls in an attempt to raise money for the show and get the VVE Bunny Rocket some fuel to get out of Jamaica. Trudeau has no lines in this episode. Later, Beatrice is shown along with Karen Johnson getting attacked by the robot alligator. At the end of the episode, Beatrice is seen unrealistically hanging from the rafters after the Tourettes Guy blows up himself and the studio. Trudeau is one of the few survivors to survive the incident. In "Aftermath: Bloodbath", Beatrice is among those who qualifies for the second chance challenge, along with Kinzie Kensington, Diamond Tiara, Rarity, and Constantinos Brakus, after grabbing a can of peanuts containing a pop-up of the White Rabbit. After landing her dice on the Chaosworld square, she is forced to have a boxing match with a chaotic priest, a vodka worshipper, but despite her confidence, she is almost immediately knocked out. Personality and traits Beatrice is verbally bullied constantly by some of the female students (those sluts), in particular Mandy Wiles. Mandy refuses to allow Beatrice onto the cheerleading team, and Beatrice retaliates by refusing to allow Mandy to get help with her class work from the study groups that the Nerds run. She also considers Bucky Pasteur a good friend. Troy Miller remarks about a fake rumour that Trudeau is a "slut who pounds the Nerd boys". Beatrice spends almost every waking hour on pursuing her dream of being accepted into medical school. She wants to be either a neurologist or cardiovascular surgeon and also wishes to find a way to spread ebola virus over America in her plan to conquer USA. She is able to recite the periodic table of the elements and displays a great deal of pride in this, sometimes reciting it to herself as she walks, and complaining that she's never been given a reward for being able to do it. Like most other nerds, she advocates for the removal of all non-academic classes from the school curriculum. According to Christy Martin, not a single female alumni became a doctor, which makes Beatrice a little worried. Despite her fragile temperament, Beatrice proves quite adept at manipulating Jimmy. She also, apparently, has tried out for the Cheerleading Squad repeatedly, despite her stated disapproval of all non-academic subjects. Trivia *Trudeau is so adorable. *Beatrice wears earmuffs in winter. *Beatrice walks with a limp, like most of the characters in the game. She walks normally when carrying books, however. *Despite being Canadian, she speaks no French at all. Some Canadians are known to speak a lot of French, as French people immigrated to Canada in the mid 1500's. **Despite this, her theme song suggests she can speak French. *Her report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': C+ **'Science': A+ **'English': A+ **'History': A+ **'Math': A **'Biology': A+ **'Chemistry': A **'Geography': B- **'Music': A **'Photography': C **'Shop': B+ **'Home Economics': A Gallery Beatrice_Trudeau.jpg|Beatrice with Thad in background. Trudea_in_English_class.jpg|Betty in English class. Galloway_and_Beatrice.jpg|Galloway's angry-s face and Josee steps into his class. Beatrice_on_pic.jpg|Beatrice's picture for Jimmy. Beatrice_full_face.jpg|Trudeau. Angie,_Zoe_&_Beatrice.png|Drawing of Angie, Zoe and Beatrice. Beatrice_year_book_pic.png|Betty's yearbook photo. Beatrice.png|Trudeau manipulating Jimmy. Beatrice.jpg|Beatrice forcing Hopkins to come nearer. Beatrice_x_rated_underwear.jpeg|Beatrice wearing questionable underwear and a tattoo on her right bicep for Angie. Theme song Category:Evil Genius Category:Bullies Category:Cute people Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Filled with Evil Category:Characters Category:Former Good Guys Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Canadians Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Bully Category:Sexually Tortured Category:Lawyers Category:LGBT Community Category:Total Drama peanut gallery Category:Globalists Category:Nerds